fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Cat
is the one hundred and seventy-first chapter of the Fire Force manga series. Summary With 30 seconds left to spare, Tamaki jumps from a rooftop, the twins following shortly after. Rummaging through the city, the townsfolk of Asakusa cheer on the girls as they speedily jump from building to building, creating a mess in the process. In a flashback, Tamaki mimics a cat she spots on the street, and falls over onto a male student in the same position as the cat, even making a cat sound effect. While Tamaki sighs it off, the boy's girlfriend becomes frustrated at the sight, and later confronts Tamaki in school; calling her numerous names, mocking her pig-tails, and outing her on doing falling over onto the boy on purpose rather than due to her Lucky Lecher Lure condition. Throwing Tamaki's utensils onto the floor, the girl continues to bully her and demands Tamaki sits in the corner of the room by herself. Tamaki apologises, explaining that she didn't mean to fall onto the boy. She goes to sit in the corner as demanded, thinking to herself about how she likes the pig-tails because they remind her of cat-ears, and how she wishes she could just be a cat. In the present, Tamaki continues her pursuit to keep distance. Running in at 40 seconds, the twins flip the switch and gain trail on Tamaki. Tamaki manages to flexibly dodge the two as they try to attack her, earning the respect of some civilians watching. Clocking in at 45 seconds and seemingly having her fire cloaked around her entire face, Tamaki thinks back to a time at Cathedral 8, when Shinra sees her siting in a corner eating and tells her to sit in the middle with everyone else. Kindly declining his gesture by stating she'll just cause trouble with her Lucky Lecher, Shinra moves to the corner exclaiming he'll sit there so she can sit at the table, and the two end up scuffling, somehow ending up with Tamaki awkwardly leaning over Shinra. Shinra tells her that even if she does cause trouble, it's not necessary for her to isolate herself, stating she should be more confident. In the present, Tamaki comes to halt, preparing herself to run through the twins. With a clap of the hands, Hinata and Hikage fuse whilst in their cloaked forms, becoming one giant flaming fox; and stand firm to put a stop to Tamaki. As she rips off a part of her sleeve and encases it with flames, Tamaki creates a fireball and runs towards the giant fox, steamrolling through them and cancelling out their fusion as she breaks through. The twins, annoyed, go back for more, but Benimaru places his hand on their hands and confirms Tamaki completed the task, saying how he feels she has been suppressing her power all along. She responds in kind and loses her bra. Shortly after, Shinra and Arthur are seen on a crucifix, exclaiming the whereabouts of the Captain of the 7th. Navigation